


The Sundering

by Auredosa



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Apocalypse, Bad end, End of the World, Established Relationship, Everybody Dies, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa
Summary: Everything that was part of one, bound together, was going to be sundered.Cyrus and Chester find themselves in each other's company one last time.
Relationships: Cyrus Drake & Chester Droors
Kudos: 5





	The Sundering

**Author's Note:**

> "if the world was ending you’d come over right?  
> The sky’d be falling and I’d hold you tight, and there wouldn’t be a reason why we would even have to say goodbye.  
> If the world was ending . . . you’d come over, right?  
> Right?"

Everything that was part of one, bound together, was going to be sundered.

He knew it was coming, from his dreams, his visions, the ones that always ended in black nothingness. Everything they’d done, sending the savior, making them into the scion, challenging the gods of their world, destroying, killing, sacrificing, _everything_ , it was only to delay the inevitable for a few more moments.

This vicious cycle of life and death, creating, rearranging, and creating again was about to come to fruition. It would void all within it in the blink of an eye, all for another reset, a new era, a third, fourth, fifth world that he didn’t-couldn’t care for, and never would. Every action by the Creator’s cruel hand had always been an act of destruction. It always had to end.

“Hello, Cyrus.”

He sees him in his peripheral vision, not with his third eye. What was the point in glimpsing something you couldn’t change? They saw what was on its way, and fought hard, and it wasn’t enough. It could never be enough. His entire _life_ was spent fighting, fighting foes that only got bigger, stronger, more powerful: a man his age, his own kin, his maker. He only got smaller, and learned he was nothing but another helpless souls crying out to an empty abyss that heard him but didn’t care. What was it all for? What was the _point in any of it?_

“Cyrus, please, stop.” Droors’s forest eyes glistened in the light of the burning sunset. He looks too beautiful to be crying. The golden light reminds hm of when they’d first met again, under the leaves of the great Bartleby. The tree was silent as stone.

“I don’t want it to end this way, Chester,” he whispers. For a moment, he’s a child again, clinging to his mother, not a soldier, but a terrified, lonely child. They all were.

“I know.” He pulls them close on the stone bench. Cyrus buries his face in his brown hair, almost just like when they’d first met. Over his shoulder, he sees the empty platform, where his brother’s school should be. Instead, there’s nothing but the empty blue horizon. _“You have nothing to fear_.” _I’ll see you both soon._

“I love you.”

In his arms, Droors looks up at him with crystalline tears falling down his cheeks, smiling at the words he’d known were true as they always had been. Cyrus sees the bright yellow dandelions on the ground, before his vision blurs, as Droors says something he can’t hear. They hold each other as tight as they can, connecting together in mind, body, and spirit.

The sundering bounds them together as one, complete.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 A.M. right now. I tried to go to sleep. I started thinking. I couldn't fall asleep so I began writing because I had to get it out of me. 
> 
> This is not canon for me. This is what would have happened if I adhered to the game's original plot and the implications of Arc 3. This is why I don't adhere to said original plot. 
> 
> I am emotionally devastated because this story has me on a downward spiral (ha!) of so many deep thoughts, and now I just want to rest. 
> 
> Goodnight, and I am so, so sorry.


End file.
